Valentines Dinner
by Nny11
Summary: My second Viony done on request. For: Weetzie06 Also, this is after my other fic, The Big Date


"Mom?"

"What?"

"What time is it?"

"You have a clock! Just give it a good whack!"

"I did."

"And…"

"I kinda broke it."

"Anthony!"

Tony winced but waited for the reply.

"5:42!"

"Thanks mom!"

Tony grabbed the checklist and quickly organized. Box of chocolates? Check. Flowers? Check. Stuffed bear? Double check and a smile. Clean clothes and best 'I'm a responsible teen' voice?

Tony looked in the mirror and cleared his throat.

"Hello-no, that's too high. Heh hem! Hello Mr. Parr. Mrs. Parr, I presume?" With a nod of satisfaction, Tony grabbed the gifts on his bed and shoved his list in his pocket. He was ready. Ready for anything.

Walked through his door and around the corner, then down the stairs he gave himself a mini pep talk and grabbed his jacket.

"Hey Champ!" Tony smiled at his dad, having forgiven him for his driving.

"Hey dad."

Mr. Rydinger put his coat in the open closet. "You want a ride?" Tony paused. A ride wouldn't be bad, but the walk would be fine.

Zipping his jacket up half way Tony replied, "Nah. I can walk it. You know, some fresh air would be nice."

"Ah I see," Mr. Rydinger said, winking, "Got to let your blood pressure drop eh?" Tony was sure he would die with this family.

"Whatever you say dad." Tony rolled his eyes as his mother came in. She looked him up and down then came forward.

"You know Anthony," she started flattening his bangs, "I didn't think you were serious about this Violet girl," Tony pushed them up, "But I have to say! Your proving me wrong," She pushed them back down with a much firmer hand, "You two have been together how long?" She tugged his zipper up all the way and Tony pushed his bangs back up then pulled his jacket zipper back down. She smiled broadly and pushed his bangs back up.

"Five months mom." Up with the zipper and down with the bangs.

"That's right Mary," Mr. Rydinger interjected, "Our boy's going steady!" He gave a laugh and messed all of Tony's hair up.

"Right," His mother said, Zipper up, Bangs down, hair flat, "And aren't you just handsome!" She cooed.

Seeing his reflection in their windows made Tony think other wise. "Well Champ, you best be off! Last I heard you still needed to meet her family!"

His mothers smiled vanished. "You haven't met her family?"

Tony gulped, "No."

"Now Mary," Mr. Rydinger tried to help.

"Don't you 'now Mary' me Justin!" Taking this needed opportunity Tony grabbed his things and ran out the door. No use getting yelled at by his mother and being late to Violet's.

Tony's feet pounded the frozen ground as he began to jog, if he moved fast enough, he could be early and could fix himself up a bit. The idea of seeing Violet looking at him from her door made Tony speed up. Then seeing Mr. Parr glaring at him from behind her made him slow down. A good healthy walk and bad hair never killed anyone.

Now that he was thinking about it, Tony was terrified. Mrs. Parr had always smiled at him when dropping Violet off at school, but Mr. Parr was…well, protective. Tony almost flinched when he remembered how he got Violet home late. Mr. Parr looked panicked and asked the most embarrassing questions. They had missed their bus and Tony didn't even want to think about what Mr. Parr thought Tony had done.

He rounded the corner and adjusted his packages. Maybe they just wouldn't bring it up. He gave a small nervous laugh and sped up. The night chill was getting to him. Tony knew he only had a few more blocks to go but they seemed too far away, then too close as he finally stopped in front of their house.

Puffing, Tony checked the time. 5:57, He was early. Tony took some deep breaths to calm his speeding heart, and then tried to restyle his hair. Alas, it was too late for that. Tony stood up strait and rolled his shoulders back. Look responsible; look mature, look like your not trying to take advantage of Violet.

Tony slowly walked up the path and stopped at the door. It's now or never. He pressed the doorbell and shifted his weight nervously. When were they going to open the door? Maybe their bell is broken.

Tony brought his hand up and as he swung it down, then door opened and Tony managed to whack Mr. Parr square in the chest. Oh man.

"Hello Mr. Parr, I thought maybe your door bell was broken and I thought I'd…" He only raised his eyebrows, "May I come in?" Mr. Parr stepped aside and waved Tony in.

"Helen, Violet, Dash! Tony's here, and he seems to have brought something for the occasion!"

Tony watched as Violet sped down the stairs, Mrs. Parr's head appeared in the kitchen doorway, and Violet little brother jumped over the couch.

"Hi!" Dash said as Violet tried to get to Tony, "I'm The Dash! So you're Tony huh? You know, Violet never shuts up about you, all she says is 'Tony this Tony that!'"

"Not true!" Violet defended as her mother came into view and Mr. Parr took Tony's jacket.

"Is so! I've seen you kiss your pillow mumbling about him!"

"Cram it squid!" Violet grabbed Dash's shoulder and threw him in the direction of Mr. Parr. "Hi Tony!" She said rather breathlessly. Everything grew silent and Tony just felt awkward.

"I, um, brought you this bear Violet." Violet smiled as she took it from him, "I thought maybe the last one I gave you was getting ratty." She laughed and thanked him. "For you Mrs. Parr, I got you some chocolates." He handed the box to her.

"You didn't have to Tony. And by the way, you can call me Helen." Tony smiled, ready to give the roses to Violet.

"And what about me?" Tony looked at mister Parr and couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Um, Some roses, because they're, um, a great gift for a great and amazing person." Tony gave a nervous smile and held them out to him. Mr. Parr's eyebrow raised even more as he reached out to take them.

"That's very nice of you Tony. Why don't you come on in to the kitchen? Helen's made some wonderful cacciatore." Mr. Parr then lumbered into the kitchen, followed by Dash screaming food.

"I'll go get Jak-Jak." Helen said as she went down a different hall. Violet slinked up next to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Those roses were for me, weren't they?" Tony wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah." Violet gave a small giggle as she led him into the kitchen. At the look Mr. Parr gave him Tony dropped his arm from Violet's waist and paused as Violet sat down. "Um, were do I-"

"Over here." Violet said patting the chair next to her as Mr. Parr said, "Over there." And pointed to the chair across from Violet. The two seemed to have a conversation with out him.

Violet looked angry. Mr. Parr gave her a 'what?' face. She nodded at Tony, who waved, and then Mr. Parr looked like he was trying to look in charge. Violet then looked surprised and frustrated. And not to be outdone Mr. Parr puffed out his chest and rose to his full height.

"So who's ready for food?" Mrs. Parr asked as she burst in the room.

"Me mom, me! I'm soooooo hungry mom, can I get first serving?" Helen looked at Dash and shook her head.

"You know guest's get first serving! What about you Bob? You hungry as a black hole over there?"

Bob nodded his head, "Yes honey, I'm starved!" Mr. Parr took a corner seat, and Helen placed baby Jak-Jak in his high chair.

"You're sitting there Tony." Helen said as she pointed at the seat next to Violet. Bob Stared at her with wide eyes. Tony nodded his head and took his seat politely. "Now just give me a moment and dinner is served." Helen walked over to the counter and picked up a crazy amount of things.

"Would you like some help Helen?" Tony asked rising from his chair.

"Nah! I'm a super mom, I can handle it." The rest of the family grew tense in tell Helen said, "It's an expression!" Then every one relaxed. Tony felt very left out. Jak-Jak merely bubbled away happily unaware of the tense moment.

As Helen placed food on plates Bob tried to make some small talk. "So, Tony, I hear you're on the football team."

"Oh, yeah. I'm a bench warmer." Tony said with a laugh. Mr. Parr just stared at him. Tony cleared his throat.

"He plays center." Violet said. Mr. Parr nodded his head and began to eat.

The rest of the dinner was mainly silent and broken up only by the occasional bad joke or dull story. And by the end Tony wished that he could loosen his collar and step outside.

"Is it alright if I get a breath of fresh air?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact let me come with you." Mr. Parr said.

Tony gulped but nodded as the two left the table. Once in the backyard Mr. Parr got straight to business.

"Are you serious about her?"

"W-what?"

Mr. Parr turned to face the poor, cornered teen. "Are you serious about her? Do you love her? Would you give up everything you have for her?"

Tony's mouth hung opened. This was bad. Mr. Parr grabbed Tony's collar and pulled him up to his eye level. "Listen," he started, "I want to know if you're serious about my daughter. Because she really loves you. And I don't want you misleading and hurting her, you got that?" Tony nodded his head vigorously.

"If you break her heart, or if you ever make her cry, you better watch out." Mr. Parr dropped Tony back to the ground and fell into one of their patio chairs with a creak. "I-I just don't want her to be hurt. I want my girl to be happy." Mr. Parr's voice cracked at the end. Tony wasn't sure what to do.

"I've hurt her a lot you know, with all our moving. I just want her to have someone who she can rely on, because I'm no good. I just want to know if you're going to treat her better. If you aren't please just go, she's been through enough." Mr. Parr ended and watched Tony.

Tony watched the man in front of him and realized that Mr. Parr wasn't a paranoid dad. He was a caring, truthful, paranoid dad. Tony searched his heart for his answer. And he knew what he was going to say.

"Yes. Mr. Parr, I'm serious about your daughter. I love watching Violet smile and laugh. All I want to do is make her happy. I'll travel to the ends of the world with her and I'll give up everything for her." Tony sat down in the chair across from Mr. Parr. "Everything."

Mr. Parr looked him up and down. With a loud sniff and a large smile Mr. Parr leapt up and gave Tony a bone-crushing hug. Placing him down, Mr. Parr wiped his eyes and Tony grabbed his sides. "Good," he began, "Good. Now go give her these roses and make her happy." Mr. Parr pulled out his 'gift' from Tony.

With a blush Tony grabbed them. "Well? Go get her!" Mr. Parr waved his hands and Tony ran inside, and walked into the kitchen were the rest of the Parr's were squinting out the window.

"I swear if dad hurts him!" Violet huffed.

"He'll have hell to pay." Helen replied and Dash snorted.

"I'm telling you guys, your dream boat isn't coming back in one piece."

Little Jak-Jak gave a shriek and then screamed, "No!"

Tony couldn't help but smile. He crept up behind Violet and then grabbed her waist. This earned him a shout of surprise and Tony spun her in a circle. Making sure she hit the ground safely Tony kissed her and held her close.

"Happy Valentines to you too Tony." She whispered. And he smiled as he saw Mr. Parr give him a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, happy Valentines Day."


End file.
